Emmanuel (MMfL game)
Emmanuel (エマヌエル Emanueru) is a bachelor in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Emmanuel is an easy-going and optimistic chef with a penchant for cooked dishes made with pastries. He loves superior ingredients for use in his baked goods in the form of eggs and flour. Emmanuel works part-time at Flo Pub with Roy to gain more skills. He loves eating and all kinds of desserts. In addition, he has a bit of sweet tooth. The rival for Emmanuel's affection is Mélodie, the player's rival protagonist. Both of them share common behaviours and interests: Mélodie is also relaxed and somewhat clumsy while leading food lifestyle. If the player improves own Relationship with both Emmanuel and Mélodie but chooses to marry neither of the two, their Rival Events will occur. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Flo Pub *18:00 to 21:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel has 5000 Points or more Walk into Flo Pub and you will find Emmanuel cooking away. He found some delectable eggs and would like to create a new type of tomato dish with them. As the player looks at the variety of tomato dishes, Emmanuel has laid out on his kitchen counter, wonders if maybe he made too much. Emmanuel admits that he has a bad habit of cooking more than he can eat. The sous-chef gets an idea and asks if you would help him eat all of the cooked dishes. Choice 1: I'd love to eat! Result: +1500 XP with Emmanuel Excellent! Emmanuel instructs the player to have a seat while he brings the food out to her. All of the dishes he has cooked are delicious. Emmanuel is honoured that the player enjoys his cooking so much. Choice 2: I'm on a diet. Result: -1000 XP with Emmanuel So he have to eat them all by himself after all... Purple Love Event *Onpu Apartment *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Tuesday *Rainy or Snowy weather *Emmanuel at a Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Emmanuel's Black Love Event Inside the apartment, Emmanuel is checking out the menu. He explains that the board lists all of the dishes that the owner recommends today, although Emmanuel has visited enough times that he almost always knows what someone is going to recommend. Choice 1: That's amazing! Result: +2000 XP with Emmanuel O, it's just part of his job as being a chef! Emmanuel says that the player can learn a lot about a person from their cooking and what they choose to eat. He then nervously asks what kinds of things do the player likes to eat, and he says you are outstanding character after telling him what one likes to eat. Emmanuel then gets the idea to try and make a dish that fills people with a sense of peace and good will. Maybe the world would be a better place if he could cook something like that. What a challenge! Emmanuel runs off to do some research on the idea that the player gave him. Choice 2: You must be bored. Result: -2000 XP with Emmanuel He's not bored! This is fascinating research! Emmanuel is bothered that you find his interests boring. Blue Love Event (Confession) The player must give Emmanuel a Ring to see the his last two Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Emmanuel must be at a Blue friendship status or more, and his Black and Purple Love Events must have been viewed. Yellow Love Event *Out of your house *13:00 to 15:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Emmanuel's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Emmanuel Emmanuel is visiting the player's House Area when he approaches the player going outside her house. He is heading down to the beach to look for fresh ingredients, and asks if the player would like to join him. Choice 1: I'll go with you! Result: +3000 XP with Emmanuel The two of us look around the beach. Emmanuel explains that the ocean is a treasure trove of delectable ingredients such as fish. His mouth waters just thinking of it! The two of us like spending time at the ocean; we have a lot in common. But the player's current task is to find ingredients. The player find a variety of items, and Pierre appreciates her words for the excellent ingredients. He hopes the two of us can do this again sometime soon. Choice 2: I don't want to go. Result: -3000 XP, +3 DP Never mind, he'll just go by himself... Gold Love Event *Emmanuel's room at Onpu Apartment *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Rainy weather (it must not be in Winter season) *Emmanuel at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Emmanuel's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Emmanuel Since today is so rainy, Emmanuel has decided to stay indoors instead of going out to search for new ingredients. He is going to do some recipe research, and asks if the player knows how to make Choco Sponge Cake. Emmanuel wants to make it today and tells if the player would help him. Choice 1: My pleasure. Since you know how to make the recipe, Pierre asks you to select from the ingredients shelf the items that you'll need. *'Choice A:' Flour *'Choice B:' Egg *'Choice C:' Chocolate :Bring the Chocolate to Emmanuel and he will be impressed by the player's choice of ingredients. Pierre cooks up the Chop Suey and serves it to the player, with a request that she writes a good review. The two of us should cook together again sometime. :(Note: Try to finish the request within 1 -one- day. Whichever answer was chosen will reward the player with +4000 XP.) Choice 2: I'm going home. Result: -5000 XP, +4 DP ' ' After obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Emmanuel on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Mélodie will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to Mélodie's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Mélodie will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Ludo overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Emmanuel will light brown hair and matching eyes. The boy's clothing will be dark green while the girl's clothing will be dark pink. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Mélodie will ask about her relationship with Emmanuel. Encouraging Mélodie will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Emmanuel herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Emmanuel will come to your house asking about Mélodie. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Mélodie appears in house but want Emmanuel to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Music Town Plaza *10:00 to 15:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Emmanuel has just finished giving Mélodie some delicious food. Emmanuel is glad that she liked it, but she wonders how he was able to make it so well. He seems to be getting better and better every time! Emmanuel admits that he has been growing too. Mélodie asks if he would cook with her, and he agrees to teach the meaning of cooking to one person. Emmanuel seems to be quite happy and she wonders if he misunderstood her request. It looks like he is leaving so she asks where to go. To his kitchen of course! If Emmanuel is going to teach her how to cook then he must clean his kitchen! She wasn't expecting this immediatly but she wants to help him do the dishes. The two of them set out to clean together. Rival Event #3 *Musique Patisserie *14:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Mélodie is brought to tears and covered in Café au Lait. She blames Emmanuel for being so careless and threatens to never forgive him, causing Emmanuel grief as he pleadingly asks that she not stay mad at him. Emmanuel didn't mean to make her cry or upset her, and explains how he had only wanted to offer her some of his drink. Mélodie isn't in the mood to hear this, and she continues complaining until Emmanuel begins stroking her ego by claiming it was her own beauty that caused him distraction. Mélodie initially doesn't buy this, but she recalls a time when she incidentally spilled her drink on him, and as such decides it would only be fair to forgive him. Emmanuel is relieved, and remarks on how he couldn't stand it if she was never to speak to him again. Rival Event #4 *Musique Patisserie *10:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Emmanuel (Boy Player)/Mélodie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Mélodie drags the player over to show them that Emmanuel has fallen asleep standing up again. She laughs at him until he says something in his sleep, and demanding to know more she wakes him up to find out what happened. Emmanuel chastises her for this and remarks on how important his dream was... but now he can't remember it. Mélodie is disappointed by this, but Emmanuel begins to explain his true feelings to her and asks that she marry him. Initially Mélodie hesitates, and admits that while she doesn't dislike him. Mélodie is not sure if she's ready for a life-time promise like this and wants more time to think it over. Angrily, Emmanuel demands that Mélodie just tell about her true feelings, then he grows depressed realising she has a point and is willing to settle for dating for now. However, Mélodie quickly has a change of heart and flustered, Mélodie announces that she loves him and wants to be with him forever. The couple are very happy together and their marriage is officially confirmed. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Emmanuel and Mélodie; with Emmanuel wearing a tuxedo and Mélodie wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Emmanuel and Mélodie are married, the player will get a phone call, announcing that the couple had a baby girl. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. The player will be prompted to Mélodie's bedroom at Musique Patisserie, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents as they introduce you to their daughter Emilie. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelors